Keeping Score
by celeste9
Summary: His new posting at the ARC has forced Becker to reassess his definition of 'weird'. But being trapped in a lift with his boss? Yeah, that's still weird. Lester/Becker, not related to my L/B series


_****_A/N: Written for this prompt: 'Lester/Becker: Trapped together in a confined space. Sexy times ensues. Bonus: First time. Bonus-Bonus: Becker redresses Lester afterwards.' Again, not related to the Promise 'verse.

_**Keeping Score**_

"When I said that I wanted some time to myself," Lester mused, "this really isn't what I had in mind."

Becker turned his head to the side to get a look at him. "It isn't my idea of a great afternoon, either."

Since Becker had started his posting at the ARC, he'd grown used to accepting unusual occurrences. Chasing little rodent dinosaur things through a hospital, engaging in hand-to-hand with a mind-controlled clone, almost getting to use a flamethrower on a man who'd turned into a fungus creature… All in a day's work.

But being trapped in a lift with his boss? That was a whole other level of weird.

Becker had tried to convince Lester to let him try to find a way out, but Lester had shot that idea down with a suitable level of snarkiness. Still, maybe it had been long enough that it was worth another try. The man wasn't exactly known for his patience. "I really think I could get out through-"

"No," Lester interrupted.

"But-"

"Do you have any idea the amount of paperwork I would have to do if something happened? My career would never survive the loss of an employee due to, let's say, being crushed by a lift because I was too impatient to wait for maintenance."

Becker sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. "Whatever."

"You are extremely uncomfortable right now, aren't you?" Lester asked with amusement.

"I don't like sitting still nor do I like feeling useless."

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're stuck in here with me?"

"Well, you wouldn't be my first choice." Becker's first choice would definitely have to be Danny. Danny wouldn't have vetoed going through the roof door - Danny probably would have been the first one out.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Becker huffed out a laugh. He didn't need to hear that - he was pretty sure that Lester hated him. Becker had thought at first that he hated Lester, too, hated him for the jumped-up, arrogant, officious civil servant he was.

But Becker had decided Lester was simply too interesting to hate. He had that wonderful dry sense of humour that matched up perfectly with Becker's own and he was so, so smart. He treated everyone with disdain but Becker had been there when Nick Cutter had been killed, and he had been there when Jenny Lewis nearly froze to death. Lester had certainly not reacted like someone who scorned his employees.

Lester was a lot more than a man who looked good in a suit (yes, Becker had noticed, he wasn't dead) and Becker was just curious enough to want to find out more.

"Have you ever had sex in a lift?"

So maybe his methods of finding out more were a bit unconventional. What of it?

"Asking me that is considered sexual harassment, you know." Lester could turn bored disinterest into an art form. Not even a facial twitch to show he was surprised.

"Come on, Lester, I'm so bored and you won't let me do anything fun. The least you can do is provide me with some entertainment."

"Entertainment in the form of discussing my sexual proclivities?"

"Ooh, you make it sound so dirty," Becker said, curling his tongue around the words and letting them stretch. "Let's consider it getting to know each other better. Should be extremely beneficial for our working relationship."

"You don't want to start with my favourite colour instead?"

"Mine's black. I'm guessing yours is probably something embarrassing like pink but you'd tell me it's something boring, perhaps blue. Now, unless you'd like me to start telling you my theories about your sex life, you'd better answer."

Lester's eyes had widened and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. Oh, good. Becker had actually surprised him. It was possibly a first - and Becker had been trying. "I can't say that I have ever desired to be caught _in flagrante_ and arrested."

"So you haven't had sex in a lift."

"No, Becker, I haven't had sex in a lift," Lester said as if he were speaking to a small child. Possibly a small child who was mentally challenged.

"Do you want to?"

Lester arched one eyebrow. "Are you propositioning me, Captain?"

Becker shrugged and let his bent legs splay open. "You said it, not me."

Lester's eyes flickered to Becker's crotch almost involuntarily before he focused on Becker's face again. "I knew from the moment I met you that you weren't nearly as professional as you pretended to be."

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

"Among other things."

Becker couldn't help but laugh. "It's lucky that I'm not taking that personally."

"By all means," Lester said with an imperious wave of his hand, "take it personally. I meant it that way."

"God, you're an arsehole."

"And yet you still want to get into my trousers."

"Maybe I'm only offering you the chance to get into mine. Don't think I haven't noticed your wandering eyes."

"Becker, the way you strut around the ARC in those tight shirts and thigh holsters, a person would have to be blind not to look. I'm sure your uniform can't be entirely regulation."

Becker ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Okay, wow. I was actually bluffing with the whole 'wandering eyes' bit, but apparently I was dead-on the mark."

Another man probably would have been more than a little embarrassed, but Lester calmly held Becker's gaze. "As I said, not entirely regulation."

"So, the thigh holsters? That does it for you? You know I'm-"

"Yes, I can see you're wearing them. I wasn't aware I needed to spell out the fact that I am not, in fact, blind."

Deciding that standing up would probably work in his favour, Becker did just that, placing himself squarely in Lester's line of sight and watching as Lester's eyes traveled up his body to reach his face. Point to Becker. He wished he'd started keeping track; he had a lot of ground to make up. "But you are bored."

"Obviously."

"All I'm doing is offering you a remedy for that."

"Sex as a cure for boredom, how romantic. If this is how you seduce all your conquests, I can't believe you have many takers."

Becker adjusted his thigh strap unnecessarily just because he knew Lester would look. "Actually, I don't usually have to talk very much."

"That's fortunate. You are a great deal more appealing when you're silent."

"Oh, that's sloppy, Lester. You've admitted you find me appealing." That had to be worth ten points at least.

Lester sighed and got to his feet, putting himself on more even footing with Becker. "Isn't there a camera in here?"

"Now you're just reaching. I'm the head of security; I can erase whatever footage I like."

"Sadly, however, you can't do it from in here which means that anyone could be watching."

Becker considered for a few seconds. "Give me your jacket."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Lester shrugged out of his suit jacket while looking at Becker like he was seriously wondering about the state of Becker's mental health. Becker took it, located the small camera mounted in the corner, and tossed the jacket to cover it. It just barely caught but would suit their purposes fine.

"There," Becker said, trying not to grin. "Problem solved."

"Yes, in an entirely not obvious way." Lester now was giving off the impression that he was speaking to a monkey in a shirt. No, not even a monkey - a dog. "I'm sure if someone had their eye on this camera they won't wonder at all why it has suddenly been covered up."

"I'll just say that you were about to have a panic attack and didn't want it caught on camera."

"Why can't you be the one having a panic attack?"

"Please. As if anyone would believe that."

"But they'll believe it of me?"

Becker opened his mouth, closed it, and started again. "I'm not sure you want me to answer that."

"You're impossible," Lester said, and there was that facial twitch Becker had been going for. He had even raised his voice. "You're cocky, cheeky, disrespectful, and I have absolutely no idea how you ever managed to graduate Sandhurst, not to mention everything that came after."

Becker took a risk and stepped closer to Lester, edging fully into his personal space. "But you want me anyway."

"Oh, fuck it," Lester said and kissed him.

Game, set, and match.

Lester kissed like nothing Becker ever could have imagined, hard and desperate and utterly unrestrained. Becker tugged Lester's shirt tails out of his trousers to get to his skin, running his hands up and down Lester's spine while Lester gripped his arse and held their bodies close.

Becker sucked at Lester's jaw and wondered how horribly he would be killed if he left a mark. It might be worth it, just to be able to look at Lester and see it there, evidence of what they'd done, what Lester had let him do. An imperfection in Lester's perfect façade.

"Don't even think about it." Lester yanked Becker's shirt up, effectively ending Becker's contemplation as he was forced to lean back.

As soon as his arms were free Becker loosened the knot of Lester's tie, sliding it out and getting started on the buttons of his shirt. "What about here?" he asked, sinking his teeth lightly into the skin around Lester's nipple.

Lester cursed quietly and buried his hands in Becker's hair. He rather rudely held Becker's head in place, but as Becker was fairly content to nip and tease at Lester's chest, he decided to forgive it. He dropped one hand down to the front of Lester's trousers and squeezed gently.

"Fuck," Lester said and his grip loosened enough that Becker could straighten up without any hair-pulling.

Becker pushed Lester back to the wall, slamming him harder than was probably necessary, but Becker had got the idea Lester liked a bit of roughness in his sex.

Which was confirmed by the way Lester bit his collarbone when Becker rolled his hips up just right.

"Want me to blow you?" Becker breathed against Lester's ear, feeling him shiver. "Because I will, I've thought about it. I think about it every time you're lecturing me, I imagine sinking down to my knees and wrapping my lips around your cock, getting you to finally stop talking."

Lester's fingernails scratched Becker's waist, digging into the skin. "It would certainly make _you _stop talking."

"But then again, I've also thought about letting you bend me over your desk to fuck me senseless, so it's your choice."

In an instant Lester used his leg between Becker's thighs as leverage and swapped their positions, forcing Becker's back against the wall.

"So that's a yes on the fucking?"

"Shut. Up," Lester growled, his fingers scrabbling at Becker's thigh straps. He looked slightly disappointed at having to remove them, though he did use the excuse to trail his fingers tantalisingly close to Becker's crotch. "Turn around."

"Sir, yes, sir," Becker said and saluted mockingly. He pushed his combats down and faced the wall, bracing his hands against it and sticking his arse out, legs spread as wide as he could get them.

Lester's fingertips danced over the expanse of Becker's back and his one regret was that he couldn't see the expression on Lester's face. He was guessing it was pretty priceless.

Becker gasped as he felt Lester's fingers breach him, pushing in and scissoring and sliding back out. He'd done a fair amount of dirty things in his life, but he wasn't sure anything quite compared to this, the sheer wrongness of letting his boss, the perfectly professional and detached James Lester, finger him in a lift at work.

"Maybe we'd better… No condom," Lester said.

"No, I've… I've got one. Pocket."

Lester dropped his forehead against the back of Becker's neck and laughed. "Christ. Of course you do."

"Be prepared, that's my motto," Becker said as Lester bent down to reach his pocket.

"Yes, you're a proper boy scout." The foil packet crinkled as Lester tore it open.

"Not very proper, actually." Becker shoved back against Lester's crotch until Lester moaned.

To Becker's great disappointment, instead of a cock up his arse he got Lester saying, "Why are you so bloody tall?"

"Not much I can do about it, sorry," Becker said, holding back a laugh at Lester's disgruntled tone, but then Lester's point occurred to him. "Oh. You're…" Becker turned around again, trying desperately not to smile. "You're too short?"

Somehow, even with half his clothes off and his erection poking out of his trousers, Lester still managed to look imperious. "No, my height is perfect. This is your fault."

"Whatever, have it your way." Becker eyed Lester up and down, considering, then he pulled off his boots to shimmy all the way out of his trousers and underwear. "If I spread my legs more and crouch a little, can you manage it?" God, this was so silly and ridiculous. Becker was fairly certain he could never, ever have imagined having a conversation like this with Lester of all people.

"Won't your legs cramp?"

"It's sweet that you're concerned about me, but I doubt you're going to last long enough for that to be too much of an issue."

Lester scowled and Becker faced the wall again before Lester could get too violent, giving in to the grin that had been threatening. "What do you think? All systems go?"

Lester slid into him in one smooth movement, making Becker swear and lean his weight heavily into the wall. Well, that answered that question. It was rough and hard and perfect and this day definitely wasn't going the way Becker had expected when he'd got out of bed in the morning.

He was surprisingly okay with that.

Becker bit his tongue as Lester hit the right spot, barely keeping himself from crying out. He dropped one hand down to his cock and stroked, listened to Lester breathing behind him and felt Lester's strong grip on his hips. He jerked himself off and in the instant before he came he realised that he was going to make a bit of a mess that would be difficult to explain. Nothing to be done for it, though.

And besides - it was so, so worth it.

He leant his forehead against the cool wall and breathed, Lester pumping into him for a few more thrusts before he climaxed with one breathy moan, muffled into the back of Becker's shoulder. Becker thought he would have a mark, the imprint of Lester's teeth on his skin. He wasn't sure he minded.

Lester's chest felt sweaty against Becker's back as he rested there a moment before stepping away. Gratefully, Becker stood all the way up, ignoring the slight cramping in his thighs. He turned around and felt a small smile burst through at the sight of a half-naked, utterly disheveled Lester. He might even be willing to cede the victory to Lester.

Technical difficulties aside, it had been an amazing shag.

Lester tied a knot in the condom and stared at it as it dangled from his hand. "I really don't want to hold this until we get out of here."

"Right," Becker said and made a decision. He located the pile of his clothes and put his trousers on sans his underwear, as he planned on using that as a rag instead. Aware that Lester was making a disgusted face at him as he worked out Becker's plan, Becker ignored him and set about wiping up his mess. When he was finished, he held out his hand and Lester dropped the used condom into it. Becker rolled up the bundle as tight as he could and stuffed it in his pocket.

"That's... I don't even know what to say about that."

"You could say thank you. I think this is exactly what's meant by 'taking one for the team'."

Refraining from showing his gratitude, Lester instead adjusted his underwear and trousers.

Becker sighed and retrieved Lester's shirt from the floor, helping Lester into it and smoothing out the wrinkles across his shoulder blades as best he could. He moved back around to Lester's front and started at the top, buttoning it slowly so Lester's skin disappeared bit by bit, until he could slide the shirt tails into Lester's trousers.

"Is this some strange kink of yours?" Lester asked as he watched but didn't interfere.

"Or I might just be trying to be helpful."

Lester thought for a second and then shook his head. "Kink it is." He waited for Becker to circle the tie around his neck before saying, "Do you even know how to tie that?"

Becker gave him his best unimpressed look. "Yes, Lester, I know it might shock you but I do know how to tie a tie." Just to be an arse he tied a perfect full Windsor knot as quickly as he could, faster than Lester could ever do it, he was certain. He even made sure the tie clip was on straight. Becker let his fingers brush against Lester's neck as he turned down the shirt collar.

Next came the braces and then he carefully combed his fingers through Lester's hair, resolutely ignoring the intimacy of it. It was fine, he could pet his boss' hair if he wanted to, that was completely normal.

When he was done, he stepped back to survey his work, eyeing Lester as critically as any inspecting officer would.

Lester certainly had the confidence down pat, keeping his eyes forward and his back straight. Becker nodded in satisfaction. "There. With the jacket on no one will ever be able to tell what you've just done."

It was a bit disappointing, actually. Still, Becker would know. He had the distinct impression he would be reminded every time he sat down.

He moved away from Lester and located his own shirt, pulling it over his head. When his head poked through the top of it, he noticed Lester had taken out his mobile. He tugged his shirt into place over his stomach and asked, "You're getting reception now?"

"No," Lester said and raised his mobile up higher. There was a small clicking sound and then Lester stuck the phone back in his pocket.

Unless Becker was very much mistaken, Lester had just taken a photo of him. "What the hell?"

"No need to get huffy, I simply wanted to record this momentous occasion. I believe I will remember it as, 'The Day I Mussed Captain Becker's Perfect Hair'." Lester tapped a finger to his chin. "I can think of a few interested parties who would love to see this… I'm foreseeing a mass email, perhaps. Normally I loathe the things but they have their uses."

Becker's hands flew to his hair and he started patting it down. He contemplated the likeliness of getting fired if he tackled Lester to the ground while he deleted that picture. "You bastard. And after I made sure you looked presentable, too."

"It's a good look for you. Very fetching."

"You know what would be a good look for you? On your hands and knees with your arse in the air."

Lester reached out and teased a lock of Becker's hair back out of place, the beginnings of a smirk on his face. "We'll have to see about that."

Lester might have won this round, but Becker liked his chances for the future.

_**End**_


End file.
